primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Silurian Scorpion
|appearances = Episode 2.5 Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7}} A Silurian Scorpion is a giant arachnid from the Silurian. In Primeval Episode 2.5 An anomaly opens up in a Worksite in 2007 and Leek sends his mercenaries led by Sciswell to capture creatures for his army before the ARC come to investigate. However, one of the Scorpions detects them through the vibrations from their footsteps on the sand, and attacks, killing two and injuring Sciswell. Later, when Nick and Stephen arrive through the anomaly, they are chased by two Scorpions, but when the two find safety on some rocks, the Scorpions lose track of them and give up the chase. Later again, when Taylor falls on a sand dune, a Scorpion attacks the trio, dragging Stephen beneath the sand. In an attempt to save Stephen, Taylor stomps on the sand. The powerful vibrations cause the Scorpion to surface with Stephen caught in its mandibles, along with another, smaller Scorpion. The two Scorpions fight over their meal, allowing the trio to escape. The larger Scorpio defeats the smaller Scorpion and follows the trio to the bottom of the dune. However, they are able to escape through an anomaly back to the present before the Scorpion can reach them, ending the chase. (Episode 2.5) Episode 2.6/2.7 Oliver Leek has three Silurian Scorpions in his collection. It is unknown how he captured them after his mercenairies were eaten, though presumably they were captured via another anomaly. Whilst the other two were in the Creature Prison, Leek releases one into a popular beach, where it attacks and kills a father and a sunbather. Stephen later battles and defeats it when he draws it to the surface and traps it by a harpoon-tipped rope to a pier. Trivia *Until the encounter with the Columbian Mammoth these were the largest creatures that the team had encountered beside the Mosasaur. *These creatures show greater size difference among individuals of their own species than all of the creatures in the series though its possible they could be different subspecies. *This is the 8th largest creature ever encountered in the series. *There are two different sizes of the scorpions. In Episode 2.5, they are many times larger than Humans at 14 meters long including the tail, whereas in Episode 2.6 and Episode 2.7 the scorpions are smaller, only slightly larger than a human. *The idea of the scorpions dragging their victims into the sand by sensing vibrations and preference to stay in the sand instead of coming out of the sand is similiar to the worm creatures in the film "Tremors". The worms pick up vibrations in the sand and head towards the source to drag it down to eat it, only coming out to find their prey if it is not at the last place of vibrations.The scorpion's attack strategies may also be a reference to Scorponok from the 2007 Transformers movie. *It bears a strong resemblance to a Vinagaroon Whip Scorpion. *They seem to be territorial or at least fight over prey due to there being so little prey big enough for them to eat. *This is the 1st creature to attack a child (but not kill it). *This was the largest invertebrate the team encountered until the Giant Burrowing Insects appeared in Series 5. Errors *Scorpions of that size wouldn't have been able to breathe properly in the Silurian and would have been crushed by gravity. This also because a major lack of plants in the Silurian leads to a small amount of oxygen in the atmosphere. An arthropod's lungs need a higher amount of oxygen the bigger the creature grows. To get to the size of the Giant scorpion the air would need to be at least 30%-40% Oxygen in the atmosphere.The desert had simple land plants but there were no land animals. The silurian is known for giant scorpions which did exist, yet only in the sea and only 9 feet long such as Pterygotus ,although they were known to have came out of water for only a limited time. **maybe the scorpions were holding their breath and using oxygen that they had taken in while they were underwater, as they could've been semi-aquatic, or they could be using a lung system derived from gills,meaning it just has to inhale, not inflate its lungs. **Maybe there from the future and scorpions were transferred to another anomaly in the Silurian age. Gallery File:Episode 2.5.jpg|The Scorpion sneaks up on Stephen File:Runnig scorpian.jpg|A Scorpion attacks Nick in the Silurian Episode2.6 52.jpg|The Scorpion with the other creatures A scorpion action figure.jpeg|A scorpion action figure images-1.jpeg|A CGI model of the Giant Scorpion Scramble!.jpeg|The Scorpions fight over Stephen scorpions!.jpeg Scorpion.jpg Eurypterus.jpg External Links *Giant Scorpion on the BBC America site *Giant Scorpion on the Watch site Category:Arachnids Category:Silurian creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Prehistoric Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Paleozoic creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures